


Sandalwood

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Sometimes the best way to make amends is on your knees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing smut, woo.

All things considered, it had been remarkably easy to get to this point after Liam finally racked up the courage to do something about it. Satomi had simply smiled knowingly and led him through to Brett’s room.

Liam knocks, but there’s no answer. Satomi had assured him Brett was in, so he tries the handle and it opens easily. He can hear the shower running from the en suite bathroom now, and Liam deliberates just hanging around until Brett’s done. Still, he knows that the longer he has to wait, the more likely he is to chicken out. So before he can change his mind, he lets himself into the bathroom.

“Brett,” Liam says before he can back out of this positively stupid idea.

Despite the glass being steamed up, Liam can still see Brett whirl round and nearly slip.

“Liam? What the fuck? I’m in the shower.”

“I know. We need to talk.”

“While I’m in the shower?” Liam can tell Brett is glaring at him through the glass.

“...Yeah.”

“Dude, I’m not talking to you out there.” Brett turns back around and starts rubbing shampoo into his scalp.

Liam refuses to be this easily defeated. “I could always come in.”

Brett pauses for a moment, looking over his shoulder to watch Liam. “…Okay.”

Liam strips off and gets into the shower. Brett has turned around again so now he’s looking at Liam with a mixture of intrigue and irritation, arms crossed over his chest and shampoo in his hair and water running down his body and _wow_ maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

His dick is starting to perk up in interest, and Brett glances down and smirks.

“So how can I help you, Liam?” Brett asks. Although Liam initially had the element of surprise, Brett appears to have gotten over any and all inhibitions he had about the current situation.

He tries to gather his words and Brett abandons shampooing his hair, crossing his arms and looking down at Liam with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m trying, okay? To get along with you, to be better. I’m sick of apologising for Devenford. My meds got changed for my IED and they work a lot better than the old ones. So can we at least be civil with each other?”

Brett considers him for a moment, then picks up the bar of soap. The sandalwood smell Liam’s come to associate with Brett clouds his senses. The earthy, forest scent is so much stronger when it’s coming directly from the source, and suddenly he can’t get enough of it.

“How do you know they work?”

“Because I haven’t punched you in your stupid fucking face yet,” Liam scowls.

Brett repositions himself under the spray of water, lowering his shoulder a fraction and causing the spray to redirect into Liam’s face. Brett laughs as he splutters and blinks the water out of his eyes.

“God, you’re such an asshole,” Liam mutters, shoving Brett and pinning him with his back against the cool tiles. There’s fire in his eyes, and Brett smiles and leans over him.

“And what’re you gonna do about it?”

Brett’s prodding him, goading him, seeing how far he can push before he gets a reaction. It’s the same old game, but if he’s reading it right and Brett wants to play by different rules, then Liam’s more than happy to oblige.

Liam surges upwards to capture Brett’s lips in a kiss. It’s angry, messy, and Brett returns Liam’s intensity. Brett groans as Liam bites down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Liam licks at the cut he’s made, allowing the coppery taste to mix with that of Brett.

The bar of soap clatters to the ground and Brett wraps a still-soapy hand around Liam’s cock, tugging it a few times and coaxing it to full hardness. “At least one part of you is able to grow.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Liam says, then gasps as Brett twists his hand over the head, digging his nails into Brett’s biceps.

Brett switches their positions, pinning Liam against the tiles. “You like that, huh?”

“Keep going,” Liam keens, leaning his head against Brett’s chest. He starts playing with one of Brett’s nipples, grazing his teeth over it and licking it. Brett sighs and his hand falters for a second, causing Liam to whine at the momentary change in angle.

 

Brett’s cock is hard and leaking slightly, and although he wants to give it some attention the sight of Liam coming unravelled before him is too much to pass up. He’s wanted this for a long time, since Devenford, but Liam seemed to be the one person that his charms didn’t work on. It turns out perseverence is key, after all.

“Nuh uh,” Brett tutts as Liam starts thrusting up into his hand, pinning him harder against the wall so that he can’t move.

Liam opens his eyes and glares at Brett, resentment mixed with need. “Kiss me, asshole,” he says, and who is Brett to deny a request like that? He leans in, reconnecting their lips, and Liam lowers his hands to knead at Brett’s asscheeks. Brett sighs and slows his hand down, focusing purely on the head of Liam’s cock, causing the smaller boy to writhe in his hold.

“Brett, I’m gonna cum,” Liam says, and Brett loosens his hold, turning Liam around so that he’s facing the wall. Liam braces his hands against the tiles and Brett drapes himself across Liam’s back. He nibbles Liam’s earlobe as he redoubles his efforts on Liam’s cock, quickening his pace until Liam cums against the tiles.

“Fuck,” Liam pants, and Brett wraps an arm around Liam’s stomach to support him. They stay like that for a minute, the only sounds being Liam’s heavy breathing and the pounding of the water.

“Who says I can’t be civil?” Brett says, breaking the silence.

Liam laughs and swats at Brett with one of his hands. “Come on, get off.”

Brett moves, trailing his fingers down Liam’s back as he does so. Liam gets up properly and turns around, and Brett can’t help the surge of satisfaction that rolls through him at how debauched Liam looks from just a handjob. He roams his gaze over Liam’s wet, lean body, taking in the flush on his chest. He did that.

Liam almost looks embarrassed by the attention, but then he looks down and smirks at Brett’s hard, neglected cock. “Your turn,” he says as he drops to his knees.

“You sure?” Brett asks.

“Positive,” Liam nods. “You want me to?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Brett says, then he groans as Liam licks a stripe up his cock and tongues at the slit. After Liam circles the head a few times, Brett gets impatient and says, “C’mon, Liam.”

 

Enjoying how close to a whine that sounded, Liam stops teasing and envelops his mouth around Brett’s cock. He wraps his hand around the base and tries to get a good rhythm going. He’s rewarded for his efforts when Brett moans and grips a hand in his hair, just hard enough to feel good. Liam looks up through his lashes at Brett, still bobbing up and down, and Brett’s looking down at him.

“You look so good like that,” Brett tells him. “Are you sure you’ve not done this before?”

Liam pulls off and smirks. “Who says I haven’t?”

Brett gets this inquisitive look on his face like he’s about to ask who Liam’s done what with, so Liam sucks one of his balls into his mouth and starts jacking him off to derail his train of thought.

Brett moans closes his eyes. “Fuck, so good,” he pants, and Liam revels in the control he has over Brett. For so long Brett has antagonised him, riled him up just for the sake of it, always trying to push him over the edge. Seeing Brett like this, though, and knowing he’s the cause of it is extremely satisfying. The discomfort in his knees is totally worth it.

Liam sucks Brett’s cock back into his mouth and takes in as much of it as he can without gagging. Brett grips his hair even tighter, pleasure and pain merging into one as Liam bobs up and down.

 

It’s not too much longer before Brett’s breathing out Liam’s name, pulling his head back by his hair. “I’m gonna cum,” he says. However, Brett’s surprised when instead of pulling off, Liam starts sucking with renewed vigour. He sees stars as he cums down Liam’s throat, legs trembling and having to brace a hand against the glass to stay upright. Liam continues to lick at the slit and Brett writhes beneath him as the sensitivity becomes too much. “Stop, stop,” he whines, and Liam immediately pulls off.

Liam gets to his feet, looking at Brett and licking his lips. Placing a hand at the back of his head, Brett guides Liam in for a kiss. He trails his hands up and down Liam’s body, like he’s just a lucid fantasy that will disappear if Brett lets go.

When they finally break apart, Brett asks, “You knew exactly what you were doing, didn’t you?”

“I might’ve done it once or twice before,” Liam shrugs.

Brett shakes his head in disbelief and grins at Liam, who returns the gesture. He gives Liam another once-over and lets his hands fall from the smaller boy’s body.

 

Then, like the flick of a switch, regular old asshole Brett is back. “Well, I’m glad we had this discussion.” He turns around so that his back’s to Liam and starts rubbing at his scalp.

Liam stares at Brett’s back for a moment, dumbfounded. “Seriously?”

“I was in the middle of shampooing, until you so rudely interrupted me,” Brett shrugs. Most of it got washed out by the spray, but there are still a few suds.

Liam clenches his fists, knuckles quickly going white in stark comparison to his tanned body. He can feel the anger rolling off of him, but he can’t stop it.

Brett just laughs. “Give me a minute, Dunbar. We can continue this on my bed, if you want.”

As simple as that, his anger dissipates. Liam gets out of the shower and shakes himself down, smirking as he takes Brett’s towel. The only towel. If he wants it, he’ll have to come and get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues! This is entirely unedited and I hadn't opened the document for literally months, so if there's any glaring mistakes let me know.

Liam’s lying sprawled back on Brett’s bed, supporting himself on his elbows, Brett’s towel firmly wrapped around his waist. He looks over when he hears the snib of the door opening.

“You took my towel,” Brett states as he emerges from the bathroom. He leans against the doorway, arms crossed as water drips from his hair and body.

“I did,” Liam smirks, eyes darkening as he trails his gaze up and down Brett’s body. He’s just so _tall _;__  he almost has to bend his head down to fit in the door frame.

“That’s pretty inhospitable, Dunbar.” Brett uncrosses his arms, slowly stalking over to his bed, hungry eyes never wavering from Liam’s.

“I dunno, I can think of a few ways I could repay you.” Liam licks his lips, revelling in the spike of lust that emanates from Brett.

Brett takes hold of Liam’s ankles, pulling him down the bed until they’re pressed against each other.

“I’m all for other people wearing my clothes, but this isn’t really doing it for me. You gonna take this off, let me see you better?”

Liam sits up and presses some open-mouthed kisses to Brett’s chest, trailing a hand up and down his back. “I suppose,” he sighs, as if the mere thought of it is an inconvenience. He hooks his other hand into the knot of the towel, working it oh so slowly between his fingers, not actually making any sort of attempt to undo it.

“God, when did you become such a fucking tease?” Brett growls, pulling the towel off himself. Liam squirms a bit from the sudden motion, unable to contain a laugh as Brett throws the towel off to the side.

Liam wraps both arms around Brett’s back, pulling him down on top of him, both of them gasping as their hard cocks brush against each other. Liam ruts against Brett, closing his eyes, already needing more contact, more friction, _more _.__

He can’t help whimpering and opening his eyes when Brett lifts his hips up, breaking the contact.

“Shh, shh, there’s no rush,” Brett tells him softly, rubbing a thumb against Liam’s bottom lip.

Liam licks at it, sucking it into his mouth, Brett’s eyes darkening as Liam swirls his tongue around and around. He smirks up at Brett, trailing his hands lower and lower down Brett’s back, already mostly dry. He reaches Brett’s ass and the taller boy sighs as Liam kneads his cheeks, digging into the flesh as he grips and massages it. His sigh quickly turns into a gasp, however, when Liam presses a finger against his rim. Brett falters, his finger jerking out of Liam’s mouth, and that’s all Liam needs. Quick as a flash he flips them around, Brett letting out an _oof_  as his back hits the mattress.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you reacted to that in the shower,” Liam smirks, kneeling down so that he’s eye level with Brett’s ass. “Do you like getting your ass played with, Brett?”

“Yes,” he whimpers, leaning up to watch Liam.

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

“ _Please_.”

Liam manhandles Brett until he’s laying flat on his back with his knees drawn up to his chest.

“Look at that pretty hole,” Liam sighs, circling a finger around Brett’s entrance. The taller boy tries to push into the touch but Liam grips the backs of his thighs, holding him firmly in place. “Such a pretty hole, and it’s all mine. Isn’t it, Brett?”

Liam licks a stripe up Brett’s rim and the other boy shudders beneath him, letting out a breathy whine.

“I said _isn’t it, Brett?_ ” Liam spanks one of Brett’s asscheeks, not too hard but just hard enough for the desired effect.

“ _Yes_ ,” Brett whines. “It’s yours, Liam. Please just do something.”

Liam smirks, taking in the sight of Brett beneath him. Usually so confident yet here he is, presenting himself for Liam despite their chequered history.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Liam spanks Brett again in the same spot as before, the skin reddening in the beautiful shape of his hand print. Brett grunts but Liam immediately moves to his hole and starts lapping at it, causing the grunt to transform into a whine. Brett’s steadfastly gripping the edge of the bed while Liam eats him out, and Liam doesn’t need to look to know that Brett’s claws are creating matching puncture marks in the sheets.

“Do I taste good?” Brett grits through his teeth. Liam sits up and smirks, admiring the sight before him. He’s panting already, face red and blissed out because of what Liam’s doing to him.

“You taste good enough to go back for seconds,” Liam smiles, kneading Brett’s cheeks as he dives right back in and starts stroking himself languidly. Liam sweeps his tongue up and down and Brett keens when he pushes his tongue past the rim on one of the passes, his body jolting on the bed.

“Keep doing that,” Brett gasps, voice breaking into a whine as Liam starts pushing inside with every few sweeps of his tongue. Brett pushes against him, trying to force Liam deeper, and this time Liam doesn’t try to stop him.

When Liam’s tongue needs a break, he pulls away and bites into Brett’s fleshy asscheeks instead, one and then the other.

“Suck,” he commands, presenting his fingers to Brett who immediately takes them into his mouth, slicking them up good and proper. It’s affecting Liam more than he would like to admit, between Brett sucking his fingers and swirling his tongue around them. He can only imagine how that mouth would feel around his dick.

“Enough,” Liam says, heat starting to pool in his stomach. He grips himself tightly to stave off his impending orgasm, not even close to being ready for it yet.

Brett parts his lips immediately, allowing Liam to take his fingers back. The way Brett forces his body to relax, it’s obvious he knows what’s coming. Liam presses one of the digits against Brett’s hole, slowly pushing inside when Brett nods his consent. He moves his finger at a torturous pace, letting Brett’s hole adjust around it until Brett yet again starts trying to push him deeper.

“Liam, I need more,” Brett begs. His claws are still firmly embedded in the sheets but his body is shaking with the struggle of keeping them there. Liam hooks his finger up and Brett cries out, a spurt of pre-cum escaping from his cock.

He removes his finger entirely then, watching with fascination as Brett clenches his hole around empty air. Then Liam places both wet fingers to Brett’s hole, slowly and carefully pushing them inside, filling Brett up even more. He feels so hot, so tight. Just as Brett is enjoying the feeling of Liam filling him up, so too is Liam relishing Brett clenching around him. Liam crooks his fingers and it has the same effect, a spurt of pre-cum splattering the perfect canvas of Brett’s skin. He starts stroking himself again and the need returns almost immediately, simmering just beneath the surface.

Liam’s body isn’t bad by any means, but it’s nothing compared to Brett’s; the guy has the physique of a Greek God. They’ve already come so far, done so much more than Liam could have possibly hoped for, that he doesn’t have any hesitation before saying, “I want to cum on your abs.”

Brett raises his head to look at Liam, his face redder than before and his pupils completely blown.

“Do it.”

Liam doesn’t need to be told twice. He stands up, leaning over Brett as he increases the speed he’s jerking himself off at. He takes Brett’s leaking cock into his other hand, matching the punishing pace he’s set for himself, jerking them both off in unison.

It’s not long before the heat simmering beneath the surface reaches its boiling point and bursts out of Liam. He comes totally undone, only managing to whine Brett’s name before he’s cumming on Brett’s stomach. The splashes of liquid are all it takes and it’s game over for Brett too, whining as he coats himself with spurt after spurt of cum.

Liam’s legs tremble beneath him and he has to steady himself on Brett’s legs so that he doesn’t hit the floor.

Brett retracts his claws eventually. “Jesus…” he mutters as he throws an arm over his eyes, breathing heavily. The motion causes some of the cum to start trickling down his side, but before it reaches the sheets Liam swipes it up with a finger and sucks it into his mouth. He slurps as obscenely loudly as he can and Brett uncovers his eyes to look at Liam, who starts laughing as soon as they make eye contact.

“Just checking you were still alive,” Liam grins. Then he sprawls out on the bed too, his face level with Brett’s stomach.

Brett looks completely fucked out but Liam can tell there’s still a bit of energy in the tank. They hold eye contact as Liam starts cleaning up Brett’s stomach with his tongue, swiping up a bit of cum, then another, opening his mouth to display it before swallowing it down.

“You’re killing me, Dunbar,” Brett groans, reaching down to lazily scratch at Liam’s scalp.

Liam hums contentedly as he continues lapping up their cum, playfully nipping and biting at Brett’s abs as he goes until there’s nothing left, leaving Brett a picture perfect blank canvas once more.

“Get up here.” Brett pats the sheets next to him and Liam crawls up the bed, allowing Brett to pull him into a kiss. It’s more of a meeting of mouths, both of them too tired to really put much more into it.

Brett pulls away first, smiling and rubbing a thumb across Liam’s cheek.

“I think I need another shower.”

Liam laughs softly. “Maybe later.”

“Yeah, maybe later.”


End file.
